Always On Easter
by KelsNicole92
Summary: One-shot  maybe more then a one-shot , for Edward and Bella everything happens for the two of them on Easter. What else could happen? R&R, please. :D  Sorry this ones hard to write a summary for.


**Hey everyone! WOOHOO! Happy Easter! :D I did a one-shot for Christmas, so I thought why not do one for Easter? I hope that all of you like it. After you get done tell me if you think I should make it into a two-shot or not. Sound good? :D Okay, I'll let you get onto reading and I hope that all of you like it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

**ENJOY!**

***~KelsNicole~***

Sitting here I stare at the big golden egg, the one that I've had since I was six years old. I can remember that Easter like it was yesterday. Edward gave me the golden egg and it took me a few years to find out why. Of course now its all clear to me. Leaning back I feel the soft pillow beneath me on my bed and I think back to that day, that wonderful day.

*Fifteen Years Before*:

_My fingers curl around a few pieces of grass and I pull on them, hard. They come loose and I let them fall back to the ground. I look down at my Barbie Easter basket, the one that my dad bought for me. Thinking of my dad I look over at where all of the grown-ups are talking and I let out a sigh. Why did I still have to come here? It's not like I'll do good today, so why not just let me stay home and lay in bed? Of course I had to come, because this means a lot to dad and everyone else. Don't get me wrong, I'm not upset that I'm here. No, the reason why I don't want to be here is because I won't be able to get many eggs this year, not after what happened three days ago...stupid Emmett. Someone blocks the sunlight and I look over to a hand reaching out towards me._

_ He helps me up off the ground and smiles at me, those green eyes stay locked with mine. I smile at him, he turns around and runs off to where the others are. Edward keeps calling my name as I run after him. This year won't be that fun for me, not after I broke my arm three days ago. Long story short, I climbed a tree and fell. My smile vanishes as I stare at the bright yellow ribbon holding all of us back as we wait for the Easter egg hunt to begin. How am I supposed to get eggs with a broken arm? My left arm is useless and my right will be holding the basket. Looking down at the ground I try to think of another way, but I can't. When I look back up my eyes meet with Edward's and he gives a slight nod of his head. Before I can say anything the horn blows and everyone's running._

_ I run after everyone else, but I run to the bush, because Dr. and Mrs. Cullen always hide a few good ones in there. Quickly I duck under the bush and grab the eggs, putting them in my basket quickly. Looking around I rush over to a tall tree and see a few are laying in the grass. My eyes move across the yard and I rush over to the porch, where I find a few more. The golden egg...I have to find that one. _

"_Okay everyone! All of the eggs have been found," says Esme. With a frown I look down at my basket. Seven eggs and they always hide about a hundred. Looking up I see her coming towards me and she smiles at me. "Bella, does your arm hurt honey?"_

_"Bella!" Edward comes running over and he puts down two baskets. I stare at him as he takes all of the eggs out of one basket and puts them into mine. Esme stares at her Edward and I notice that she has a basket behind her back too. My eyes land on the golden egg as he places it in my basket. "Happy Easter."_

_I pull the golden egg out and try to give it back to him, but he stops me. "You should have it. You found it, not me and this is the biggest one-"_

_"I want you to have it. Look at my eggs." He gestures to his basket and I smile a small smile. Now I know what that look was for. "Come on."_

_ Edward picks up both of our baskets and walks over to the table on the porch, with me right behind him. Why would he give me the golden egg? The golden egg always has a lot more money in it, no one in their right mind would give it away and I don't know if I can keep it. He found it, not me. He watches me as I open the golden egg and we both watch as two twenty dollar bills fall out onto the table. Slowly I pick up one of them and hand it to Edward, who shakes his head._

"_Take half, please?" I ask him, and I put it in his basket. When he tries to give it back I shake my head. "You won't take it back and you deserve some of it. Why did you give it to me anyways?"_

_He shrugs and looks down at his Spiderman Easter basket. "You broke your arm and there's nothing wrong with sharing." _

"_Thanks," I whisper. We sit in silence for a few minutes and I get up to go see my dad. He smiles down at me and I smile up at him. Carefully he picks me up and I hug him. "Daddy, Edward helped me with my eggs this year! We shared the golden egg!"_

_"He did? That was nice of him." My dad looks over at Edward and I see a small smile playing on his lips. When my dad gets that smile on his lips you better run and run fast, or else you'll end up doing something that you don't want to do. "Bella, why don't you go kiss him on the cheek?"_

_"Ewww! You want me to kiss a boy on the cheek?" I stare at my dad in shock and he nods his head. Has he gone crazy? My dad wants me to go kiss a boy? To go kiss my best friend? "But-daddy! He's my best friend and he's...a BOY! Daddy!"_

"_Bella, it would be a cute picture." My eyes go down to the camera that he's holding in his hands and I start to back away from him. Yes, he has gone crazy. "Sweetie, it you do it now it'll be over and it will only take a second. Are you afraid of Edward or something?"_

_"No, I'm not afraid of him. I just don't want to kiss him." Why would I want to kiss him? I'm only six and kissing boys is not at the top of my list. My cheeks are getting hot and I know that they must be bright red right now. "Daddy, why do you want me to go kiss him?"_

_"It would be a cute picture. Bella, it'll only take five seconds," says my dad, as he takes my hand and drags me over to Edward. He smiles at me as Edward bites off a little piece of his Reeses Easter Egg. Edward looks up as my dad gets ready with the camera and he looks confused. "Okay, you two just get a little closer...that's it..."_

_ My dad starts counting down the seconds until he snaps the picture and I stand here trying to find a way out of it. But when he says one, I press my lips to Edward's cheek, the camera flashes and Edward sits there looking shocked. I run off to find Alice and I see Emmett sitting on the ground by Rosalie, he slowly bites off the bunnies head. Slowly I sit down by Alice and try to get my cheeks to go back to normal, but they don't. No, they get even more red as Edward walks over and sits down next to me. I smile a little when he hands me my bunny and we eat them in silence._

Present Time *Age Twenty-One*:

A smile forms on my lips and I shake my head a little. The little kiss that started it all. Edward always messed around with me when we were younger, but after that it got a lot more consistent and at age fourteen he was my first kiss. Back then I couldn't see it, but could any girl really have? My best friend has now been my boyfriend since we were fifteen and every Easter we share the golden egg.

Sighing I get out of bed and walk down the hall and into the sitting room, where he's already sitting. I smile a little and shake my head as I see the two baskets sitting at his feet. He has got to be joking. But I can't help but smile. All of the memories come rushing back to me and I sit down beside him.

"Easter baskets?" I ask him in an amused voice. Edward smiles as he picks up a Barbie Easter basket and it makes me laugh. That has to be the one from when we were six, it just has to be. "Carlisle and Esme-"

"We have our own private one right here. You'll love it, I promise." He smiles at me and it makes my heart skip a beat. I lean toward him and he meets me halfway. Our lips brush and I let out a small sigh. "We better get going soon or else we'll hear about how we are late-"

"Sh..." I whisper against his lips and I shudder thinking of our first kiss.

*Seven Years Before*:

_ The rain hits the window and I can't help but smile. Even though its raining out we are still doing the Easter egg hunt and its our last year doing it. We all agreed that fourteen years old is a good time to stop, well, everyone except for Emmett. He's still taking it hard. _

"_Are you ready?" The voice comes from behind me and I can't help but smile when I turn to look at him. His hair is a tousled mess, but it works for him. I reach out and try to fix it, getting chuckles from Edward every few seconds. "Bella, its supposed to be that way."_

_"Excuse me for thinking that you want to look nice," I say in a fake annoyed voice. Edward laughs and takes my hand in his. A small electric shock runs up my arm and my hand tingles. It means nothing, it has to mean nothing. All of this 'stuff' started a few years ago and it still hasn't stopped. "Are you sure that you want to have an Easter egg hunt when its raining? Emmett's going to run into a tree or something."_

_"Everyone will be fine. Just be careful and don't hurt yourself." He smiles a crooked smile at me and I roll my eyes. No one will ever let me forget the time that I fell and on an egg. Something tells me that I'll never live that one down. "Come on."_

_ We walk outside and the cool air hits us. I shiver a little and Edward lets go of my hand. Everyone else is standing outside waiting for it to begin. Looking around the yard I try to find some of the eggs, but I don't see any. Obviously they thought that this year should be even harder. Last year my dad hid one up in a tree, so this year will be just as hard or harder. _

_ I look over at Emmett and see him jumping around. Rosalie's holding an umbrella over her head, her rain boots and coat can't possibly be enough. She's holding onto her basket, but she doesn't look ready. She's the only one though, everyone else just wants it to start._

_ Esme yells out for us to start and everyone starts running. I run to my bushes and see a few eggs, quickly I grab them and move onto the next bush. Edward and Emmett are climbing the trees, while everyone else is looking around on the ground. Rosalie takes one look at a pool of water and she rushes back towards the house, making Emmett laugh. He starts yelling things after her, but she doesn't even look back._

_ With a small smile I walk over to the bench and find more eggs. This year is good so far, more then when I was six. Six...the kiss and all that. Wonderful thing to think about Bella. Okay, confession I have always had one of those small kid crushes on Edward-but now its going full blown insane crush on my best friend. I look behind a bush that's up against the house and that's where I see it, the golden egg. My fingers touch it, but I can't reach it. Someone bends down beside me and reaches for the egg. My egg. I look up to meet their eyes, but Edward's lips touch mine and I stare at him in shock. Rain drops fall down our faces as we stare at each other. He puts the egg in my basket and runs off. I sit here too shocked to move. _

_ After what seems like hours I stand up and watch as everyone runs into the house, but I grab Edward's arm and pull him back over to our bush. Our eyes stay locked and I smile at him. Slowly my hand goes down to take his and our fingers intertwine. I lean forward and kiss him once, on the lips. I smile as I stand up and run back to the house, with Edward right behind me. Now is when he notices that he has something in his balled up hand. He looks down and smiles when he sees a twenty dollar bill. Our little secret, always our little secret..._

Present Time:

Edward smiles at me as I take the basket and we both stand up. He counts down the seconds and we start running around our apartment looking for eggs. I laugh when I see that he's even put a few in the bathroom. Only Edward, only my Edward. Shaking my head I walk into the kitchen and pick up a few more eggs. When I turn around his arms wrap around me and he pushes me up against the counter. His lips press against mine and my arms wrap around his neck. Happy Easter to me...

"Did you find the golden egg?" whispers Edward against my lips. My eyes open and I look at him. Golden egg? "You have to find that one-"

"You can have it." I press my lips to his again, but he stops me. "What? You want me to find the egg right now?"

He nods his head and I start looking around the room. Where would he hide the golden egg? Sighing I walk over to the fridge and open it. I smile as I pull out the open egg carten and I see the large golden egg sitting in it. My fingers wrap around it and I take it out. I trail my fingers across the egg and smile when I feel letters carved into it. Looking down I see that he engraved, _Bella, my one and only love. Happy Easter._

"I see that you've found it," his voice comes from behind me and I smile as I turn around to see him. Edward looks at the egg in my hand and smiles. His hand wraps around mine and he looks down at our hands on the egg. "Are you going to open it? It's for you-"

I shake my head a little and keep my eyes on the egg. "We can share it."

"Open it," he says, and his hand leaves mine. I look down at the egg and as soon as I open it, Edward drops down to one knee. Confused, I open the egg and see a ring sitting in it, with words engraved inside of the egg. _Will you marry me? _My eyes go down to him and my heart beat quickens. "Isabella Marie Swan, will you-" 

Dropping down to my knees I throw myself at him and press my lips to his. Our mouths move together, our tongues slide against each others. I moan lightly into his mouth. We break apart a few minutes later, both of us are breathing hard and I look down as Edward slides the ring into place on my finger.

"I'm going to take that as a yes." He smiles at me."Bella, I love you."

"I love you too," I say. "Yes, yes...a thousand times yes."

Edward pulls me into his arms again and we fall back onto the floor. The golden egg is still in my hand as my legs wrap around Edward's waist and I pull myself closer to him. We break apart only when his cell phone goes off. I smile at him when I hear Alice's ring tone.

He winks at me. "Looks like its time to tell the family."

We both start laughing and I kiss him again. He stands up and pulls me up with him. I intertwine my fingers with his and I look down at the ring on my finger. Easter...its always our time...and it always will be.

**Hm...should it stay as a one-shot or should I go a little longer with it? Maybe a two-shot or three chapters or something? Let me know. :D Thank you for reading and please leave a review! :D Hope everyone has a good Easter! :D **


End file.
